


Had It Been Any Other Night

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Maya have a sleepover and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had It Been Any Other Night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr but since I put things here now I thought why not. Plus I got really lazy on the ending so I wanna change it.

Had it been any other time, day temperature, weather, and mood, I would have not done it. I wouldn’t even consider. The thought wouldn’t even cross my mind. But tonight was different somehow. It was three am on a Friday night. The stars outside shone brightly, rare for New York. It was boiling hot, so we lay there in only our underwear. And the mood? You could cut the tension with a knife.

 

We had been watching some show we randomly found on tv, and two female best friends had just confessed their undying love for each other. This particular scene ended with a kiss, that escalated into something very non pg thirteen, and Riley leaped up to turn the set off just before the moaning could commence. We sat in the darkness, neither of us wanting to say anything suddenly. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if the pair of friends hadn’t resembles us as much as they did. The dark and troubled with dirty blonde hair who wore similar clothes as me. And the cute bubbly character, resembling Riley, that did her best by her. It was uncanny. So as we sat in the dark, waiting for one of us to work up the courage to say something, I let my brain wander.

 

A tv show is ruining me. God, it’s just a tv show. Why are we letting this take such a tole on us? We are not these characters! And the fact that we are sitting here, as if we are is nothing short of insane. I thought back to the beginning of the show. The bubbly character was going on and on about a boy she liked, a boy my doppelganger mocked for being a hillbilly. The boy in question grew up in Louisiana, so that right there should have done something to us. Sparked some sort of reaction. But instead we continued to watch in our comfortable silence. And then they kissed. And I instantly felt my heart rate pick up. While I did identify as a lesbian, same as my character (Obviously) I had never thought about Riley as anything more than a friend. Of course, every once in awhile, a naughty thought of her did wander into my head as my hands drifted into private territory, but I blamed it on simple teenage hormones. Plus, it didn’t hurt that she was very beautiful.

 

I glanced at Riley out of the corner of my eye. She was looking down, seemingly lost in thought, almost as much as I was.  "I think we should go to bed.“  I whisper. My voice sounds almost foreign, and it startles me. She sighs, seemingly relieved that I finally broke the eternal silence between us, before looking at me and nodding.  "Yeah, come on.”  

 

We awkwardly lifter ourselves from the couch and dragged ourselves to her room. I immediately regretted the suggestion of going to bed as the realization hit. Now we have to sleep together,  "Shit.“  I mumble, hopefully not loud enough for her to hear.

 

We both stop in her doorway, only the sounds of our breathing daring to disturb us. After a while, I am the first to move, shuffling forward. Riley takes two long steps, getting ahead of me and gets in the bed on her side. I hesitate, before getting in on my side. If I just go to sleep, everything will be fine. Nothing can go wrong if I sleep. But I couldn’t. I just couldn’t sleep. I turn to face Riley. She was already facing me, eyes closed, but I knew she wasn’t asleep either. Like I said, any other night, any other mood, any other circumstances, I would not have done it. But Tonight? Tonight, All I knew, was that Riley Matthews was lying next to me in nothing but her bra and underwear, looking exceptionally gorgeous in the natural light emitting from her window, and that I enjoyed it much more than I would have any other night.

 

I reach out and stroke her cheek gently. Her eyes open, and she looks at me, watching me intently as I do. Neither of us says a word. What could we say? We just watch two characters exactly like us kiss, and now we’re lying together in her bed, looking at each other as if it was the first time. And honestly, I’ve never seen her so clearly. She looks so peaceful. I inch forward until there’s about an inch between the tips of our noses, my hand still resting easily on her skin. I dared not look into her eyes. Her eyes, gleaming with uncertainty. That’s all it would take for me to forget I had even thought of her in this way, to turn away, go to sleep, move on as if this night had never happened, and not completely change my life with a simple movement. But I didn’t look in her eyes, so I didn’t stop myself from moving forward two more inches. My lips hovered above hers, testing the waters. I shivered at the feeling of her lips brushing mine, only lightly enough for me to realize there’s no going back.

 

She doesn’t move away, so I take it as a sign to continue. Before I can convince myself otherwise, I puckered my lips slightly, and kissed her, slowly, my hand moving from her cheek to the back of her neck, running through the thin wisps of hair not quite pulled into her ponytail as I did. She moved with me, instead of against, her lips pressing into mine, moving just as hesitantly. My brain fogs up completely. I’m not even sure if I’m over thinking or not thinking at all. But my lips, they continue to move against hers, the same way hers do mine. I try not to deepen the kiss, not knowing where I’ll cross the line. But slowly, I notice the kiss has in fact deepened, on her call. Hesitantly, my tongue runs across her lower lip, and she opens her mouth wider, as an invitation. She taste the way you would imagine a rainbow to taste. Soft and supple, sweet and simple. I try, and I mean I really try not to, but I can’t help the smile that stretches across my faces, effectively ruining our kiss. We pull away with a soft wet sound, and a deafening silence blankets the entire room, holding us captive. We’re both too afraid to speak, and if we weren’t, what could we even say? We just kissed. And I enjoyed it _way_ too much. My stomach wasn’t even with me anymore. The butterflies had lifted it away. And I was tingling all over.

 

Riley stared into my eyes intently, and I did the same to her. I couldn’t help myself. It was almost as if I was searching for something, but I didn’t know what. All I knew is that I would know it when I saw it. And then I did. I saw a shimmer of happiness in her eyes, just a little sparkle, that could have been easily missed had I not been searching as hard as I was. A wide grin spread across my face, and the same happened to hers. And then we laughed. We both just laugh as if it was all we knew how to do anymore. And in that moment, it felt like it was. I had just kissed my best friend, and all I could do was laugh about it. When we calmed down, I watched her smile slowly fade into a serious expression. “So.” I say, biting back my smirk. “Yeah?” She responds, just as cockily as I had. I could already- and bear with me on the cheesiness here- tell that this was the start of something amazing. "You like me?" I ask. She nods. Do you... like me?" She asks. It seems silly and childish considering we just made out, but I nod. "Yeah."

 

"So what's next? Riley asks. I shrug.

 

"We could do what our charectors did." I smirk.


End file.
